


White Blaze to Lone Star

by ArcadianMaggie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, while backpacking on the Appalachian Trail in Tennessee, meets fellow hiker Jasper. Originally written for the Fics for Nashville compilation. Edward/Jasper, AH, Slash, Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blaze to Lone Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fics for Nashville flood relief compilation.
> 
> Disclaimers: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

I stood at baggage claim in Dulles airport waiting for my brother and his girlfriend to arrive. I had gotten in a little earlier in the day and had already collected my backpack and ordered some coffee. From Dulles the three of us would be taking the Mountain and Valley Shuttle Service to Harper's Ferry, West Virginia where we would begin a nine hundred mile hike on the Appalachian Trail.

I had fallen in love with backpacking during my days as an undergrad at Dartmouth. A friend had convinced me to go on an overnight trail hike in the White Mountains one weekend and that was all it took; I was hooked. I had never done any backpacking before, or really any camping at all. My dad was a busy surgeon and my mom was an interior designer whose idea of roughing it was staying at a Holiday Inn instead of a four star luxury hotel. There was something about going up into the mountains, with everything you needed for survival strapped on your back that was empowering. When I was stressed out about classes, or getting into med school, or disappointing my parents, taking a hike in the mountains never failed to bring me peace.

I ended up joining The Dartmouth Outing Club—the oldest and largest collegiate outing club in the country. In addition to all the planned outings they hosted for skiing, cycling, canoeing, to name a few, they also maintained a seventy-five mile stretch of the Appalachian Trail, the two thousand mile plus scenic trail that was part of the national parks system and spanned fourteen states, running from Springer, Georgia to Katahdin, Maine. The cabin and trail division of the Outing Club worked on trail reconstruction, sign making, and maintaining the shelters and cabins along the portion of the trail from Route 12 in Woodstock, Vermont, to Route 112 in Woodstock, New Hampshire.

I had dreams of doing the entire trail in one go, as hundreds of thru-hikers attempted every year, but I knew it was unlikely that I'd ever have the six months or so available. I'd be starting medical school in September, so the next several years of my life were pretty well planned out. Instead, I became what was called a section hiker, hoping to complete all 2,178 miles of the trail eventually, even if it was in bits and pieces.

This summer would be the longest stretch I had hiked at one time. We had a nine hundred mile route planned from Harper's Ferry—home of the headquarters of the Appalachian Trail Conservancy and considered by many to be the psychological half way point of the trail—down through Tennessee. Emmett, my older brother, was going to join me. We had hiked together on weekends and school breaks before, while he was at M.I.T., but this time was going to be very different since he was bringing along Rosalie. There was something about hiking and camping with someone that helped to distill them down to their very essence. Bullshit was stripped away and someone's true character couldn't help but be revealed. Ever since Emmett had met the beautiful Rosalie this past year, he had vowed he was going to marry the girl, but he refused to pop the question until they proved they could survive a backpacking trip without killing each other.

I was a little irritated that it wasn't just going to be the two of us, as it usually was, and prayed that they actually did get along this trip. Rosalie was kind of a high maintenance girl and I wasn't sure how she was going to fare. To hedge our bets, we doubled up on a lot of equipment we usually would have shared, such as taking two stoves, two tents, two fuel bottles. Emmett was afraid Rosalie wouldn't be able to keep up with my planned itinerary, or worse, that'd she want to quit part of the way through. We wanted to ensure I had the equipment I would need to make it through the two months alone, if it came to that.

Having Rosalie along was part of the reason we had chosen to start in Harper's Ferry. The terrain through Shenandoah National Park, part of the first stretch we'd be traveling, was fairly level and non strenuous. We wouldn't get into any serious elevation until further down in Virginia. We planned to end our trip just past the Great Smoky Mountains National Park. The Smokies required hikers to camp in designated shelters along the A.T. You usually had to reserve spaces, but thru-hikers were exempt from this requirement as long as they began at least fifty miles prior to the park entrance and continued fifty miles past the other end.

We planned an average of fifteen miles a day, which I hoped wouldn't be too overwhelming for Rosalie. I was a little leery of this added unknown element to our hike, but if Emmett really was going to marry her one day, it would definitely give us a chance to get to know each other. Probably too well, if I had to guess.

Just then I spied Emmett, his tall form easily visible in the crowd, and waved at him. He caught my eye and made his way over to me and we greeted each other with a hug. I gave Rosalie one as well. We collected their packs then went to find the shuttle we had reserved to take us to Harper's Ferry. Finally, we were on our way.

We asked to be dropped off at the Visitor's Center, just off US340 near the Shenandoah River. I had already meticulously planned every mile of our route, so we didn't need to purchase any additional maps or guide books, but I loved being here and seeing the history of the trail I had come to love so much. We camped a few tenths of a mile from the center and spent the afternoon catching up and going over our itinerary, planning to get an early start the next morning.

I woke up first and lit my stove to get the water boiling for coffee. If there was one thing I had learned in all my many hiking excursions, starting the day with coffee was an imperative for me. Starting the day with freshly ground coffee made with a hand powered portable grinder and a French press was even better. Yeah, it was indulgent and I had had plenty of fellow campers tease me for my little luxuries, but they usually shut their mouths once they compared my delicious morning beverage to their bitter brew.

I heard a groan from Emmett's tent and then the zipper opening as his big form lumbered out into the camp.

"Do I smell coffee?" he asked sleepily.

"Yep. It's just ready now."

"Excellent."

We each poured a cup and sat on the nearby log talking about the plan for the day. Our goal today was twelve miles, but there was a shelter at about nine miles in if Rosalie was having trouble. She was fit and athletic; however, carrying a thirty pound pack on your back took some getting used to. Having hiked with Emmett before, I knew both he and I would easily be able to make the distance.

I heard more rustling from the tent and Rosalie climbed out, grunting in our direction. Not a morning person, I gathered.

"Hey babe," Emmett greeted her. "There's coffee."

She gave another grunt then came over to sit next to him while he poured her some coffee. She drank a few sips then looked at me in surprise. "This isn't bad," she said, seeming to perk up. We ate breakfast—some muesli with dried fruit—then started to break camp. While Emmett and I rolled up the sleeping bags and dismantled the tents, Rosalie sat on the log with a small make-up bag in her lap, cleaning her face with some sort of moistened pad. Then she squeezed some lotion onto her fingers and smoothed it over her face and neck. Next she took out a small compact and dabbed her nose, forehead and chin with make-up. Finally, she pulled out a tube of bright red lipstick and applied it precisely to her lips.

There was no question about it; Rosalie was a gorgeous girl. Still, I couldn't help but stare at her with incredulity. We were backpacking. What the fuck did she need make-up for?

She noticed my look. "What?" she asked with irritation. "Just because we're camping doesn't mean I have to look like some crunchy granola, hairy pitted, mother earth type hippie chick." This was going to be a long two months.

By the end of the day, I had revised my opinion. Rosalie was a trooper. She hadn't complained; she'd kept up with the pace, and she was all for going the extra three miles before stopping for the night. I was grudgingly impressed. Apparently, she only looked high maintenance.

As we relaxed before dinner, I looked through the shelter register, reading the entries left by previous hikers. This was one of my favorite parts of the trail. The shelter registers were spiral bound notebooks left by previous occupants. As hikers came through, they'd leave messages—about their hike; if there was any pertinent information they could relay about trail conditions or water sources; nearby spots to stop for supplies, such as possible AYCE restaurants, laundry mats, grocery stores, hostels. Some would post creative entries, poems, drawings or random thoughts. Most hikers adopted a handle that they'd be known by to other hikers. The back cover of the register contained the name and address of the hiker who had left the notebook originally. Custom was that when the last page was filled, someone would take it and mail it home to the hiker whose name was on the cover. A reward was usually offered: postage reimbursement and most often, chocolate. Everyone wanted to be the one to fill up the last page of a shelter log; that meant he could be the one to leave the next empty notebook behind, and one day he'd have a remarkable memento of his hike showing up in his mailbox back home.

"Rose, we need to give you a trail name," Emmett declared as he saw me looking through the log. "I'm Big Bear, and Edward here is Pre-Med Ed."

"I know! How about Rose?" Rosalie said with fake enthusiasm.

"Aw, babe, you're no fun. Lemme think for a minute." He motioned to me. "Hey, Edward. Give me that notebook." I handed it over. He wrote in it for a few minutes then handed it back to me. I read his entry out loud.

 _June 19 - Day 1 SOBO from Harper's Ferry with my gorgeous girlfriend and my little bro. Awesome weather. Awesome start. Shooting for the NC border before school starts back up in the fall. Big Bear, Goldilocks, and Pre-Med Ed._

"Goldilocks?" Rosalie practically screeched. "What the fuck, Emmett?"

"Yes, Goldilocks. 'Cause you're blonde and you're hanging with the bear that is too hot, too big…"

She rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"Hey, don't be like that!"

"Whatever," she said dismissively. Rosalie was really growing on me.

I spent some more time going through the log. There were a few southbound hikers ahead of us, but most of the entries were from weekenders and the northbound group. The majority of AT hikers started at Springer Mountain in March or April and hiked north to Maine. We'd probably be crossing paths with quite a few of them in the first few weeks of our hike. I was a little surprised that we had the shelter to ourselves tonight. A much smaller number of thru-hikers chose the southbound route, from Maine to Georgia. We were ahead of that group and were unlikely to be seeing many of them if we stuck to our schedule.

I was most interested in the section hikers, like us, who were hiking south ahead of us. The most useful information on trail conditions would likely come from them. There were a father and son, Artful Dodger and Fox-In-Socks, who were hiking through the Shenandoah National Forest, and were just a few days ahead; several groups who had started at Harper's Ferry and were doing the southern half of the trail; and a couple of guys, Lone Star and Pirate Pete, who were from Nashville and had started farther north than we had, but had no specific end point in mind. Their entry was the most interesting, since they had included a small sketch of the shelter next to their comments. It was remarkably good.

Over the next few weeks we feel into a comfortable routine. I'd be the first up and would make the coffee and start breakfast. Rosalie would finish putting on her make-up while Emmett and I broke down camp. We'd take turns cooking dinner and getting water. I continued to be impressed with Rosalie. Even when it rained for seven days straight early into our hike and we were uncomfortable and water logged and dealing with blistered feet and damp everything, she stuck it out without complaint. Well, without too much complaint. All three of us struggled a bit with that situation. She also began to lose her reserve around me and I spent way too many nights listening to her and Emmett… getting back to nature.

We followed the progress of the other hikers through the Shelter registers, seeing Artful Dodger and Fox-In-Sock's hike come to a successful conclusion at the end of Shenandoah National Park. The southbound hikers ahead of us continued to provide useful information on nearby towns and water sources. Pirate Pete had bailed after the fifth straight day of rain and the reality of being away from his girlfriend Charlotte for so long, leaving Lone Star to change his name to Lonesome Star. His entries were fascinating, full of small poems, gorgeous sketches and occasional rambling stream of consciousness paragraphs. I was a little in awe of his creativity, feeling uptight and boring in comparison.

"Hey, Eddie, take a look at this one," Emmett called out as he leafed through the book. "Lone Star sounds like he's losing it." I read the entry, a small poem about a lonesome cowboy, feeling homesick under the starry sky. The rhythm to the words made me think that maybe these were actually song lyrics he'd been writing. "Poor guy. I wish we could catch up to him, but I don't think Rosie could put in those types of days."

That night as I listened to Emmett and Rosalie once again, I hatched a plan. The next morning, I outlined my idea to them. "I was thinking of hiking on ahead, trying to catch up with Lone Star. If I added a few extra miles a day, I could probably catch him in a week or so. And I'm thinking you two should be able to enjoy some time just the two of you, without me along as a third wheel." I didn't mention that if I had to listen to them going at it for one more night I might go crazy.

We talked about it for a bit, working out contingency plans on how to get back in touch if necessary and then it was decided: I was going to hike ahead.

After the eighth day of strenuous twenty mile hikes, my goal was in sight. If all went as planned, today would be the day I finally caught up with Lone Star. The last bit of light was fading from the sky and even with my flashlight and the moonlight, I could barely make out the trail. I knew the shelter had to be just ahead, but I was running out of time. As I was about to give up and pitch my tent, I saw the dim red glow of the remains of a fire in the distance. I was filled with relief. I had finally reached the shelter and he was still there. As I neared the clearing, I called out a hello to announce my presence.

"Hey," he said as I took off my pack and slung it into the shelter. "You're getting in late."

"I was trying to catch up to you." I told him. "You're Lone Star, right?"

"That's me," he replied, his southern accent evident. "My name's Jasper." I could barely see him in the moonlight to make out the hand he had extended.

"I'm Edward," I replied as I reached out to shake it. His hand was strong and warm, and the handshake was firm. He gave my hand an extra squeeze before releasing it.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" he asked. "Have you eaten? I have water."

"Do you mind holding the flash light while I get settled?" I asked.

"No problem," he replied, taking it from me. His hand grazed mine again during the exchange and I swear I felt a charge travel down my entire arm from the contact.

I got my sleeping bag laid out and some food out of my pack. I'd make do with whatever could be eaten without cooking until breakfast. It would be too much of a pain in the ass to try and fix a meal in the dark.

"Thanks," I said, retrieving the flashlight from Jasper and sitting down to eat. We talked while I got some food in my stomach. I already knew quite a bit about him from his log entries, but he had no idea who I was.

"My brother, his girlfriend and I started in Harper's Ferry," I told him. "I'm shooting for the North Carolina border before I have to head home to start school in September. I've been hiking portions of the trail over the past several years and hope to complete it all one day. Emmett—he's my older brother—has decided that an extended backpacking trip is the ultimate relationship test and he dragged Rosalie along." I paused. "They're, uh, actually getting along a little _too_ well, and I was starting to feel like a third wheel." I laughed and heard an appreciative chuckle from his side of the shelter. "So as I was reading your entries and saw you lost your hiking partner, then seemed to be getting a little worn down by the lack of company, I decided to try and catch up with you and to give them some space. I've been adding a few extra miles each day and finally here I am."

"I'm indeed glad to have the company," he said. He had a nice voice, smooth and calming. "I was thinking about hanging it up and hitching back to Nashville."

"Is that where you're from?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, Texas originally, as you might have guessed from my handle, but I've been living in Nashville for the past several years. Trying to make it in the music business."

"I've been reading the poems you've written. They're really good. Or are they lyrics?"

"Lyrics, mostly. I've sold a few songs, so I've got my foot in the door."

"That's great."

"Thanks."

We talked for a little while longer, but I was practically falling asleep sitting up. The extra miles these past few days had taken their toll.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I've got to crash. I'm beat."

"No worries. We can talk more in the morning." He paused, then added quietly, "I'm glad you're here. Thanks for making the push to catch up to me."

"No problem," I mumbled sleepily from my prone position on top of my sleeping bag. I was out within minutes.

I was up early, even though I had been completely exhausted the night before. I looked over at Jasper who was still sleeping and studied him for a few minutes. The bandana he had been wearing around his head last night was off and I could now see that he had shaggy blondish hair. It looked long enough to tie back. His face was covered in a thick light brown beard, a shade or two darker than his hair color. He was tall and rangy, but definitely strong. He was lying on his back with his legs spread and one arm across his stomach while the other was over his head. I couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants from his morning wood. I found myself staring at it, and became mesmerized as his hand slowly slid down and started rubbing it as his hips shifted slightly in response to his movements. His other hand stretched out above his head and his back arched. He groaned as his hand came back to rub his face.

Not wanting to be caught staring at him when he opened his eyes, I quickly turned my body away and started rummaging through my pack for my coffee supplies. My face was flushed and I felt completely thrown by my reaction to him. God, I needed to get laid. I ignored my aching dick as I started my stove to get the water boiling.

I could hear Jasper moving around and I looked over my shoulder to find him sitting up. He stumbled to his feet and hopped down onto the ground from the shelter.

"Be right back. Gotta take a piss."

He returned a few minutes later as I was grinding my beans.

"Pretty fancy coffee set up," he said with a smirk.

"What can I say?" I replied. "I love good coffee."

"I'm a simple man. Cowboy coffee's good enough for me."

"That's where you boil the coffee directly in the pot, right?" I asked. He nodded. "I've had that before a few times, and no offense, but I'll stick to my French press."

"You just haven't tasted it made properly, I'll wager. You can try some of mine when it's ready. I guarantee it'll rival your brew."

"I look forward to tasting it," I said with a slight challenge in my voice.

Jasper was true to his word; his coffee was delicious. "You're right," I said. "It is as good as mine." I was surprised. "Every other time I've had coffee made this way it's tasted like complete shit. Is there some sort of trick to it?" I asked.

"Practice," he said with a chuckle. "Really, it's all about consistency. Measuring the proper amount of coffee and not over boiling."

"Well, I'm impressed," I admitted. "You can make the coffee tomorrow," I said with a big grin.

He just smiled.

We chatted more while we ate our breakfast and talked about our hiking goals for the day. We both were shooting for Erwin, Tennessee, about fifteen miles from Cherry Gap Shelter where we had spent the night. Erwin had a post office, grocery store, restaurants, hotels, all the amenities of home. Unfortunately, it was quite spread out, but the town had a good reputation for being friendly to hikers and most people reported having little difficulty getting around. I had actually planned to stay the night in town and stock up on supplies. There was a hostel that was pretty popular, but I wanted the comfort of a bed and some privacy, and the luxury of not having to clean up after myself the next morning.

When I mentioned this to Jasper and asked how he felt about getting a hotel for the night, he gave a little grimace.

"Honestly, hotel stays aren't really in my budget. And to tell you the truth, the reason I was aiming for Erwin is so I could start to hitchhike home."

"Oh," I said, surprised. I was more disappointed than I had a right to be. Even in the short time I had known him, I already enjoyed Jasper's company. He had an easy manner and a warmth about him that I found attractive.

"I'm going to be getting the room anyway. Why don't we try to find an All You Can Eat place once we get to town and maybe grab a few beers. Some of the entries in the log mention a pizza place that seems pretty popular, as long as we get in early enough. You can crash with me at the hotel and if you're still set on heading home, you can at least start your trip after a hot shower and a good meal."

"Okay," he agreed. "That sounds like too good a deal to pass up. Thanks, Edward."

We packed up after breakfast and before we left, I took the shelter register to leave a note for Emmett and Rosalie.

"What's your trail name?" Jasper asked.

"Um, it's stupid. Pre-Med Ed," I told him, a little embarrassed.

"Pre-Med, huh? You must be pretty smart. I dropped out Freshman year," he admitted. "Why do you say that's stupid?"

"I don't know. It just is. Unimaginative. Boring. And for one, I hate being called Ed," I laughed at myself.

"Eddie?"

"Even worse."

"Teddy?"

"Only if you're my mom."

He laughed at me. "Edward it is, then."

"Thanks."

Jasper was a great companion on the trail. He kept a good pace and didn't talk much. It was a comfortable silence, though. When we stopped for breaks, conversation flowed easily, as if we had been hiking together for weeks instead of hours.

"So do you have to be home for anything special?" I asked him.

"No, I put my things in storage and was staying with friends before I met up with Pete. Going to be getting an apartment when I get back. I don't have to be back in Nashville any time in particular."

"Why were you planning to end in Erwin then? It'd be a shame to miss going through the Smokies. I hear it's some of the most beautiful hiking on the trail." I still hoped he'd change his mind.

"The main reason I was planning on stopping is I was getting lonely. The last few weeks have been hard. I've run into a few hikers and weekenders, but for the most part, I've spent a lot of time alone. At one campsite I ran into a family out for a picnic with their kids and they were so excited to meet someone doing a long stretch of the trail that they invited me home for dinner and a shower and to stay overnight." He paused lost in thought. "They fixed an amazing supper and afterwards, they got out a guitar and I played and we sang songs late into the evening. I guess I just got homesick."

He turned to look at me, as if asking if I understood, and I was struck with how beautiful his eyes were, slate grey and so expressive.

I cleared my throat and blushed slightly when I realized I was staring at him. I looked down as I spoke. "Well, if you did decide to keep hiking, I'd appreciate the company."

"I'll think about it," he said and I felt a flutter in my stomach. I looked back up at him and he was smiling softly at me.

We made good time and it was early afternoon by the time we reached Erwin. We were able to catch a ride to Pizza Plus, a restaurant with an all you can eat lunch menu for just $5.99. We gorged ourselves on pizza and salad then caught a ride to the post office with a family we met at the restaurant. Hikers had become a familiar sight to many in the town. From there we hitched to the hotel and got settled in our room. They only had rooms with one king available, and when I asked Jasper if he was fine with that, he said he'd probably end up sleeping on the floor anyway, since the bed would probably be too soft after sleeping on the ground for so long.

"Do you want to take the shower first?" I asked him. "I'll check around for a good place for dinner and to have a couple of beers."

"Sure, but I gotta warn you that I intend to take a long shower. I'll probably use up all the hot water." He laughed.

"Knock yourself out," I told him with a smile.

At the front desk I was able to get information on a couple of restaurants, where we could get groceries to stock up, and also got permission to use the facility's laundry machines for our clothes. When I returned back to the room Jasper was just exiting the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his hips. God, he had a nice body. I had thought so as I studied him on the trail, but without his clothes on, I could tell how ripped his muscular chest and abdomen were.

His face was the big shock though. Instead of seeing the light brown beard that had covered it since I met him, it was clean shaven. And fresh out of the shower without the bandana taming it down, I could tell his hair would dry in soft curls around his face.

As I stared at him, his full rosy lips broke out into a wide grin and deep dimples formed on his cheeks. He was fucking gorgeous.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking away embarrassed at being caught staring again. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yeah," he responded. "I figured I'd take the chance to get rid of my beard. It's too hot out for one. He motioned to the doorway, "Bathroom's all yours."

"Uh, thanks," I said, still flustered.

I grabbed my toiletry bag from my pack and headed into the bathroom. I searched for my razor, thinking a shave was a great idea. I saw a small scrap of paper in the bag and pulled it out, curious what it could be. Written in Emmett's handwriting were the words, "In case he's hot and you get lucky…" Examining my bag more closely I saw a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Fucking Emmett.

But as I shaved off my beard and washed away the grime in the shower, I couldn't help but think about Emmett's generosity. Jasper was hot and I definitely wouldn't mind getting lucky with him. My dick immediately responded to the thought. Fuck. I needed to get a grip. I had no idea if he was even gay. And besides, he was leaving tomorrow. One night stands weren't really my thing, even if he was fuckhot and it had been months since I'd been laid.

I finished my shower and towel dried my hair, heading back out into the room to get some clothes. Jasper was sitting on the bed cross legged looking over a map. He glanced up briefly as I entered the room then did a double take, staring at me intently.

"Uh, yeah, I decided to shave too," I said self consciously.

"You just took about ten years off your age. Are you sure you're old enough to drink?" He smirked at me.

My face flushed a bit and I looked away. "Oh, yeah, I know I've got a young face," I said. I'd been teased before about how young I looked, as if I were perpetually seventeen. I figured twenty years from now, I'd be grateful for it.

"That body's certainly all man," I thought I heard him mutter and my head jerked up in surprise to look at him, but he was focused on his map again.

After we did our laundry, I sorted through my pack, making a list of the things I'd need to get tomorrow. I wanted to wait until the morning to get food just in case Jasper changed his mind and decided to continue on the trail with me. I was enjoying his company in a way I had never meshed with any other hiking partner before. Emmett and I had always gotten along great, even though we were so different, but with Rosalie along, it wasn't the same as it had been in the past. Not that I was complaining, or begrudging him his happiness. Not at all; I was thrilled they had found each other and the hike was turning out for them. It just made me realize what was missing in my own life. It figured that the first person I had been attracted to in forever would probably be leaving in the morning and it was unlikely I'd ever see him again once I was back on the west coast attending med school. I wouldn't have time for a relationship while I was in school anyway. Fuck it. I shouldn't even be thinking about shit like this.

The Mexican restaurant that had been recommended was in the downtown area and about two miles from the hotel. We were in luck again when one of the hotel employees who was getting off work offered to drive us over.

We sat down and I ordered a Corona.

'I'm having a margarita," Jasper decided.

When our drinks came, Jasper took a sip. "Damn that's good. You should try one. Here taste it." He handed me his drink and I took a sip. I raised my eyebrows in appreciation as Jasper motioned to our waiter to come back.

"Can you bring us another margarita?" he asked looking at me for approval. I nodded my agreement. "And how about another Corona too."

As the waiter left to get our additional order, Jasper said, "What the hell. I'll probably end up getting plastered since I haven't had anything to drink in a while."

"Me too," I said, sipping my drink that had just arrived. "This is actually pretty strong."

Over the course of dinner we ended up having several more margaritas apiece. I was feeling buzzed as we relaxed after our meal, laughing and talking and telling stories. I had had such a great time at dinner with him. I didn't really want the evening to end. I especially didn't want him to leave tomorrow. I stared at Jasper, watching his tongue lick the salt off the edge of the margarita glass. I was enthralled, seeing that pink tip slide across the rim of the glass then disappear behind those full pouty lips. The corners of his mouth turned up. Fuck he had a sexy smile.

He was grinning, his eyes sparkling and those adorable dimples showing on his cheeks. "Your smile's pretty fucking sexy too," he said.

I was confused for a minute then realized I must have said that out loud. Fuck I was drunk. I laughed because, really, what the fuck else could I do. I had just been caught eye fucking his mouth.

"Shit. Sorry. Fuck I'm drunk."

He just chuckled and shook his head, motioning for the waiter to bring us the check. He grabbed my wallet from me when I stared at the bill with a confused expression as I tried to make sense of the numbers and pulled a few bills out to add to the pile he had already left on the table. "Come on. Let's get your drunk ass back to the hotel."

I stood up and swayed slightly, realizing just how fucked up I actually was.

"Whoa, there," Jasper said, grabbing my shoulder to steady me. "Shit, you really are loaded, aren't you?" I didn't drink much to begin with and I had a feeling there was a lot more alcohol in the margaritas than I realized.

"Maybe a little," I said, holding up my fingers to demonstrate how much. Jesus. Did I just fucking giggle?

He shook his head at me again, and I thought I heard him say something that sounded like, "fucking adorable" under his breath. "Hmm?" I asked, but he didn't repeat it. "C'mon," he said, pulling my arm over his shoulder to help me walk. "Let me give you a hand."

As my arm draped across his shoulder, I felt the heat from his body against my side. It felt really fucking nice. I turned my head and pressed my face into his neck, taking a deep breath. He smelled so good. "You smell so fucking good," I said. "Fuck," I exclaimed, realizing I had once again said that out loud. "Sorry," I laughed into his neck.

Jasper groaned. "Jesus, Edward. You're fucking killing me here," he mumbled.

He helped me stagger out the door and we were on our way back. The walk would probably do me good. Two miles was really nothing.

Once we were out into the night air, my head cleared a bit. I would probably be just fine walking on my own, but I was enjoying the feel of Jasper's body pressed against mine too much. When we finally made it back to the room, I waited, hanging on to Jasper as he unlocked the door. I leaned in and ran my tongue over the shell of his ear, sucking on his lobe, saying huskily, "Are you going to help me get undressed and tuck me into bed too?" Okay, I was still pretty fucking drunk. I doubt I would ever have had the nerve to say something like that sober.

Jasper groaned. "Fuck, Edward." He yanked me into the room and shut the door, shoving me against it and pressing his entire body against mine. His grey eyes stared intently into my own and I could feel his hard on pushing into me. My head fell back, banging against the door as I moaned and then he was kissing me, hard and fast and greedy, his tongue plunging into my mouth and wrapping around mine. I returned his kisses hungrily, groaning into his mouth, bucking my body against his. His hands were on my skin under my t-shirt and my body was instantly on fire. He pushed my shirt up impatiently and I grabbed the neckline, helping him to pull it over my head. I reached for his shirt immediately after and then he was kissing me again, his hard chest pressed against my own, his naked skin against mine. God, he felt so fucking good.

His mouth moved to my neck sucking and licking and biting and then his tongue was circling my nipple, flicking across the sensitive flesh. Gasps, cries, moans, whimpers—uncontrolled noises poured from my mouth as my body responded to him in ways I had never experienced before. I was burning… on fire…consumed with want. His mouth moved back to capture mine again and I felt his hands slipping underneath the waist band of my pants, under my boxer briefs, sliding down to grip my ass with his fingers. He pulled me closer to him grinding his dick into mine, his mouth catching my sounds of pleasure.

He dragged his mouth away from mine and pressed his cheek against the side of my face, holding me tightly to him. He was panting slightly.

"I want you so fucking bad," he whispered as he slowly slid his body against mine. I shivered, overtaken by desire. "What do you want, Edward? Should I stop? Are you too drunk? Tell me. I'll stop. Just say the word."

"I want you to fuck me," I gasped out, rubbing back against him and thrusting my dick into his, sliding my hands up into his soft curls and tugging his mouth back towards mine. I had never wanted anything more.

He let out a long moan into my mouth as I tasted his lips again, our mouths exploring each other's, our kisses deepening. I felt his hand leave my ass and I groaned in disappointment until I felt them at my waist, attempting to undo the snap of my pants. I felt the zipper being lowered and then my pants and underwear were being pushed down to my thighs. My head banged back against the door again and I cried out as his hand wrapped around my aching dick.

He stroked me as his mouth moved to my neck again, licking and biting along my shoulder and collarbone, then sucking on my Adam's apple. He moved back to the spot on my neck just below my ear and nipped and sucked while his hand moved over me in firm even strokes. My head was spinning with sensations. When he reached his other hand to my chest to play with my nipple, I almost came right then. My hips bucked into his hand and my head was rolling from side to side as I emitted fevered grunts and gasps.

"God, you're so fucking responsive," he panted in my ear. "Who'd ever guess that underneath that cool controlled exterior, you'd burn so fucking hot. I'm going to suck you and then I'm going to fuck you. Is that what you want, Edward?"

"Yes," I moaned at his words. "God, yes."

Then he was on his knees and my dick was engulfed in his hot wet mouth before I even realized he had moved. His tongue swirled around my head and teased my slit and I shuddered in pleasure, my hips thrusting towards his mouth. His hands gripped the back of my thighs and held me to him as he took my length deep in his throat. His tongue stroked the underside of my cock as he pulled back and teased the head again. He took me deep again and again and I rested my hands on his head, watching his gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock. I felt his fingers sliding between the crack of my ass and press gently against my opening as he sucked on my balls before taking me deep once more. When he looked up at me with those gorgeous grey eyes, dark with passion, I was unable to hold off any longer and I came down his throat, my head falling back and my body pulsing in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Jasper," I gasped as my body shuddered its release.

He sucked me gently, his hands wrapped around my thighs until I was able to speak.

"Come here," I entreated, tugging at his shoulders. He stood and I pulled him against me, kissing him deeply and tasting myself in his mouth. "Mmmm," I hummed in pleasure.

"Let me taste you," I said, fumbling to undo his pants. He reached down to help me, pushing his pants past his hips. I watched as his gorgeous cock sprang free. It was long and thick and dripping at the tip.

"Fuck," I whispered. I went to kneel down, but as I moved, I became tangled in the pants that were still wrapped around my ankles and I toppled over onto the ground. "Shit," I said, laughing. "Goddamn margaritas."

Jasper started laughing and said, "Let me help you. Lift up your feet." I lifted my legs to him and he started tugging my pants off. The first leg came easily, but the second was somehow twisted around my ankle. He gave it a hard yank and it pulled free suddenly, jerking him off balance. I watched as his own pants ensnared him and he went tumbling backwards down to the floor as well.

We lay there laughing until tears rolled down our faces, both of us still drunk off our asses. I finally crawled over to him and helped him pull his pants off, then stared at him, propped up on his elbow, his beautiful cock standing erect. I raised my eyebrows at him, saying, "While I'm down here," before taking him into my mouth. His laughter immediately ceased and he hissed in pleasure as I felt his dick twitch against my tongue. I stroked him and sucked him until his hips were thrusting off the carpet. His hand was buried in my hair and I felt a surge of desire each time he tightened his hold, tugging on my scalp.

Soon I heard him say, "Stop. I don't want to come in your mouth; I want to come inside you," and I pulled off to look at him. His mouth was slightly open and I watched his tongue come out to lick his lower lip hungrily. I groaned and crawled up his body to capture his lips in mine. He rolled me over so that he was lying on top of me and we both moaned at the feel of our naked cocks rubbing against each other. Jasper propped himself up on his elbow then used his other hand to hold our cocks together while he thrust his hips slowly back and forth. The sensation was exquisite. He stared into my eyes the entire time and I marveled at the connection I felt with him. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"Can I fuck you, Edward?" he asked me in a whisper. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, please," I answered, my stomach clenching in anticipation.

"I need to find a condom. I've got one in my pack somewhere."

"My toiletry bag in the bathroom," I gasped out, still reeling from the sensation of his dick rubbing against mine.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Get on the bed. On your stomach," he directed. Then he added laughing, "Think you can manage without falling off?"

"Fuck you," I said with a laughing moan, as he thrust against me one more time.

"That's the plan," he said with a wicked grin.

I crawled onto the bed and I lay there on my stomach, as instructed, my legs opened wide. I reached a hand down between my legs and gently stroked my dick, waiting for Jasper.

"Fucking beautiful," I heard him say and I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at me, his own dick in his hand as he stroked himself. God, I had never seen anything sexier.

He came over to the bed and tossed the condom and lube down next to him, then reached for my thighs, kneeling between them. He rubbed his hands up and down my legs, over my ass, stroking and kneading then he grabbed my leg behind the knee and shifted it closer to my body so that my ass was raised slightly in the air. I felt his hot breath on my skin then he nipped and kissed my ass cheeks, running his tongue over my skin, biting gently and not so gently. His tongue slid between my cheeks and down my crack until he was teasing my opening with gentle flicks. I felt his tongue penetrate my hole and I gripped the sheets in my fists as I spasmed in reaction, gasping in pleasure. He tongued me again and again and I twitched and quivered as he teased my sensitive flesh.

I heard the cap of the lube opening and his tongue was soon replaced with a slick finger. He gently caressed my opening, and then I felt him slide a finger in, slowly. He pushed it further in, then slowly brought it out again, circling the opening of my flesh. Again and again he inserted his finger, twisting it and curling it, until I thought I would scream from frustration.

"More," I gasped out and he groaned in reaction as I felt a second finger enter me. He proceeded with the same slow torture and I shifted further up on my knees in response, so I could move back against him. I thrust my ass backwards, fucking myself on his fingers and groaned in satisfaction when he added a third finger. My cock was rock hard again and I reached down to stroke it as I worked my ass over his fingers.

"More, Jasper," I begged. "I want your cock. I want you to fuck me." I heard him breathing hard and then the ripping of the foil packet as he sheathed his dick in the condom. I watched over my shoulder again as he coated his thick cock with some lube. He grasped it in his hand, rubbing it over my opening and I hung my head back down, waiting to feel him enter me. He placed his other hand on my lower back and I felt him pressing the tip of his cock at my entrance. Slowly, he began to push in. I impatiently pushed back against him, sheathing him deeply with one hard thrust. He felt fucking amazing, thick and long and filling me completely. His cock was made for me.

I heard him gasp out a "fuck" and he held me still against him, his hands gripping my sides so hard it was almost painful. I made to move forward again and he choked out a "Stop. Just give me a minute." I loved that he was so wound up, that it was my body pushing him to the edge.

After a minute he loosened his grip on my hips and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in again. I let out a small grunt as he filled me. He continued thrusting into me, gradually picking up speed until he was fucking me thoroughly. With each slam of his body into mine, we would both emit small grunts of pleasure. He gradually slowed again and pulled out of me completely. I groaned at the loss.

"Lie down again," he instructed me, and I did as he asked. He lay on top of me, his chest against my back and I felt his hand guiding his dick back into me. I let out a heavy satisfied sigh as he filled me; he felt so fucking good. In this position his breath was in my ear and his body was flush against mine. He reached his arms around my shoulders so that he was gripping my hands in his. It felt very intimate.

With each thrust of his hips, I heard his small grunts in my ear, the erotic noises arousing me even further if that was possible. I gasped when he started speaking softly to me, his words inflaming me even more. "You feel fucking incredible," he gasped. "I can't get close enough. I want to melt into your skin." As he whispered more words to me, my hips were grinding into the bed, trying to achieve some friction. "I'm going to come soon," I told him. He slowed down and just lay on top of me for another moment, not moving. I savored the feel of him heavy against me, his cock filling me. Then he pulled out and rolled off me.

I groaned again, until he shifted me to my side and thrust back into me with one hard push, holding my leg up for access. He leaned over so that he could capture my lips in a searing kiss and I moaned into his mouth. "I want to watch your face," he told me, his eyes hot and intense, focusing on mine. "Touch yourself," he whispered urgently as he pumped into me in long hard thrusts, each stroke sending a shot of pleasure straight through me. I reached down and grabbed my dick, working it in time to his movements.

The feel of his hard cock thrusting in me, his intense stare, my own hand on my dick… the sensations were too fucking much. In just moments I was propelled over the edge. My cum shot from my cock in thick streams, coating my stomach and chest. I cried out again and again as wave after wave of pleasure shot through me.

I heard Jasper's cry as his own cock pulsed deep within me. He buried his face in my neck as he continued to thrust up into me, riding out his orgasm. When we regained our senses somewhat, we kissed passionately, our tongues dancing against each other as our lips met again and again. Jasper continued to hold me and kiss me sweetly as we recovered. When his cock started to soften he pulled out of me and kissed me softly on the shoulder, saying he'd be right back. I heard the water running in the bathroom then he returned with a warm washcloth. He gently cleaned me, his lips following each spot on my body that the wash cloth had touched, sending small after tremors of pleasure through me.

He tossed the wash cloth on the floor then reached out to pull me close to him, his body wrapping around mine like a blanket. He kissed and nuzzled the back of my neck and his hand reached over to twine his fingers through mine. I sighed deeply. This was nice.

"I was thinking," he said softy.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"I think you may be right. It would be a shame to stop the hike before I got to the Smokies. That's one of the most beautiful sections of the trail, I hear."

I squeezed his hand and pulled his arm closer around me, smiling as I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful for the opportunity to help raise money by contributing a story to this effort. Tennessee is my home state and although I haven't lived there for years, it holds a special place in my heart. Thank you to the organizers and to everyone who contributed! As always, thank you to **OnTheTurningAway** for being my fabulous beta.


End file.
